Ginny's first year
by Serpent Taiga
Summary: GinnyDraco HarryOC. Ginnys and my OCs first year in Hogwarts. My first fic, it propably sucks, read it anyway.


Disclaimer: I unfortunately own nothing, except my OC. Everything else belongs to Rowling.

A/N:just read it, okay

_London._

_King's cross station._

_Platform 9 ¾._

_10.52 am._

Ginny's POV

'I'm just so excited! I'm going to Hogwarts! Yippee!!!!!'

"Ginny-dear, are you allright?"asked my mom.

"Yeah, I'm just excited."

"Well, you should go, or the train will leave without you!"

"Okay, bye mom!" I hugged mom and started walking towards the train.

"Ron, Harry, Herm wait!" 'Why do they have to run?'

Ron, Harry and Hermione stopped and waited for Ginny, who was desperately trying to drag her trunk towards them.When they finally made their way into the train, three guys stepped on their way. 'Are these their friends? Those two look really stupid, but that blonde is kinda cute.'

"Move, Malfoy" said Harry. 'Okay they're not friends. Is that Lucius Malfoys son?! This can't be good.'

"Didn't your parents teach you any manners, Potter?" 'That's mean! This is so not gonna be good.'

"I'd let them go if I were you, Draco" said a girl with deep blood red hair to her chin and bright blue eyes. 'Who's this?'

"You're taking over the entire corridor, you know" girl continued.

"And you are..?" asked Malfoy.

"Not recognizing your own stepsister?" said the girl smirking. 'His sister? They don't really look alike.'

"I don't have any siblings" said Malfoy coolly. 'This is weird.'

"Of course you do. You look just like your father. OUR father, that is."

_Flashback (Draco's POV)_

"_Come, Draco. I need to show you something" said Lucius walking to study. Draco follewed his father inside. Lucius opened a drawer from a desk and pulled out a picture of a young woman. The woman had blood red hair and green eyes._

"_This is Melancholy Silvershine." Draco didn't say anything, just waited patiently._

"_I had a short affair with her." 'Like that's something new, he's had hundreds of them.'_

"_Why are you telling me this?" asked Draco confused._

"_Because we have a daughter. And she's coming to Hogwarts." 'Great. Just perfect.'_

"_Be careful with her." _

"_Why?" 'I honestly can handle one little girl.'_

"_She's partly vampire." _

_End flashbackEnd Draco's POV_

"Silvershine" said Draco shortly fear coming through his voice.

"Sorry to interrupt a lovely family reunion but you are still on our way, Malfoy" said Hermione.

"So?" asked Draco disgusted regaining his confidence.

"So you should move, before I put a curse on you " threatened the unknown girl. 'She sounded scary.' Surprisingly, Draco just said: "Crabbe, Goyle. Follow me" and left. Ron just shrugged and we went to sit on the back of the train. After few minutes that redheaded girl stepped in and asked:"Can I sit here?"

"Sure" said Hermione smiling "I'm Hermione Granger."

"I'm Ginny Weasley."

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

"I'm Dara Silvershine. Nice to meet you all." She sat next to Ginny.

"Is this your first year?" I asked her.

"Yes. Yours too?"

"Yeah. For Ron, Harry and Hermione this is second year."

"What house are you all at?"

"Gryffindor. Where do you wanna go?" asked Hermione.

"Gryffindor, I think. Draco's a Slytherin, right?" Dara asked.

"Yep" Ron answered.

"Just making sure. I wanna be as far away from him as possible." 'What's up with them?'

"What's up with you and Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"Nothing." 'No one's gonna buy that.' "Never seen him before." 'His own brother? Yeah right.'

"But you said he's your brother." 'I have a bad feeling about this. She propably doesn't wanna talk about it.'

"That would be STEPbrother." 'I really think someone should change the subject.'

"Do you like quidditch?" 'Yes! Go Hermione!'

"Yeah. I haven't played for a while though."

"What do you play as?" asked Ron interested.

"Chaser, usually." We kept talking about quidditch until the train stopped and we stepped out from the train. Ginny heard Hagrids voice yelling:" New students follow me!"

We walked to shore and Hagrid said:" Four of you on one boat!"

Ginny and Dara sat to a boat with two other girls who introduced themselves as Caitlin and Vanessa.

"You can see the castle!" yelled Hagrid. 'Wow. It's huge!'

When the boats got to the shore, everyone just followed Hagrid to the castle. On front door they met a witch. 'I propably don't want to mess with her.'

"First year students, professor McGonagall" said Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid. Follow me, students." Everyone followed her to a small room.

"The sorting is about to start. Follow." We walked to a huge room. There were five tables; one for every house and one for teachers. Professor Mcgonagall brought a small chair and an old hat and said:"When I say your name, you'll come here and sit on this chair."

"Vanessa Atkinson" 'Alphabetical order. Great, I'm last.'

"Ravenclaw!"

"Thomas Sanders"

"Hufflepuf!"

"Daradee Silvershine"

"Gryffindor!" I saw Dara sitting next to Hermione.

"Travis Theron"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Virginia Weasley" 'Gryffindor Gryffindor Gryffindor...'

"Gryffindor!" 'Yes!' I sat next to Dara. After the hat put Stuart Zirong to ravenclaw, Professor McGonagall took the chair and the hat, Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"List of all restricted things will be found at common room billboard. Enjoy the meal!" Tables filled with food and everyone started eating. After that we followed our prefect to our bedrooms and everyone went to sleep.

The next morning Ginny woke up, got dressed and walked over to Daras bed to realize the fact that it was empty.'Strange. It's only 6 in the morning. Maybe she's at common room.' Ginny dragged herself down the stairs, and saw Dara sitting on one of the chairs with her eyes were closed. 'Is she sleeping?'

"Hey Gin" said Dara opening her eyes. 'So she's not asleep.'

"Good morning."

"Let's go get breakfest " said Dara and stood up and walked out of the common room. Ginny just followed her. 'How does she remember where everything is?' Ginny tried to memorize everything, which was quite difficult, because everything moved. It didn't take long to get to the great hall. Girls stepped in and realized that they were only ones up that early. They sat down to their table and started eating.

"Garlic bread! My favourite!" yelled Ginny happily "Here, have some" she said passing it to Dara.

"I think I'll pass" answered Dara pushing the breadbasket back to Ginny "I'm kinda allergic to garlic." 'How can you be allergic to garlic? Mom said that garlic is very healthy and doesn't cause allergie.'

Suddenly the door opened and Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle walked in.

"Draco? Why do we always have to wake up this early?" complained Goyle.

"Because I said so."

"But I wanna sleep!" whined Crabbe this time.

"Shut up."

"But..."

"What did I just say?!" At this point Dara stood up and walked to them and said:

"Bossing people around isn't very polite, my dearest brother." 'Why is she so mean at him?'

"Stay away from my business." Dara smirked slightly and pointed Draco with her wand and said:

"Sorry, no can do." 'She's not gonna curse him is she?' "I suggest you let your little friends sleep." 'She is gonna curse him. Not good, so not good.' The door opened.

"Daradee! Put down your wand!" 'Percy! Yes he's a prefect!' Dara slowly lowered her wand and sat back down and continued eating like nothing happened. Draco did the same.

"Wanna explain that one?" asked Harry who sat on other side of the table. 'Stupid Harry!'

"Not really, no." Harry kept glaring her and Dara just ignored it. 'Stop glaring at her!' I kicked Harry under the table and he finally stopped. They ate in silence until Fred and George came to the hall. They both looked at Dara.

"I don't remember us being introduced" started Fred

"We would definately remember that" said George

"Ginny is our sister"

"We are by the way very disappointed at you"

"For not introducing your pretty friend to us"

"I'm George and this is Fred"

"Call me Dara." She said with a small hint of a smile and turned to Ginny "How many brothers do you have?"

"Five. Bill and Charlie have already graduated from Hogwarts."

"But I'm definately the best looking one" said Fred. Dara looked at him with a playful smirk

"That's great, George." Everyone laughed, except for Fred, who was trying his best to look hurt.

"Here's your schedules" said Percy.

"We have potions double at first" said Dara looking really sour.

"Poor you. Snape is horrible. He hates everyone except slytherins" said Ron "Hermione, what have we?"

"Why don't you check your own schedule."

"He can't read, remember" said Ginny smiling sweetly.

"We have transfiguration" said Harry quickly "Let's go get our books, Herm have you finished?"

"Yeah, come on Ron!"

"Should we go too?" Ginny asked Dara.

"Sure." They went to gryffindor tower, got their books and walked to the dungeons. They went straight to the back of the class. After few minutes Professor Snape walked to the class and started just shouting names. When Ginnys turn came, he said:

"Another Weasley. Hopefully you're even slightly more intelligent then your brothers. Let's make a small test. Keep your books closed. Were making invisibility potion. Instructions are on blackboard. Choose a partner to work with. You have 40 minutes, starting now."

Dara and Ginny started making the potion. It turned out, that almost everyone sucked at it.

"Your 40 minutes are over. Now were going to test one them. Other one of you will drink few drops from it. If that someone doesn't drink it, their house will lose 20 points, and that person will have detention for the entire week. Weasley and Silvershine, we're gonna test yours. Weasley drink it." 'That's just so unfair!'

Ginny drank few drops. First, nothing happened. Then Ginny started turning green.

"Weasley, go to hospitalwing. Ten points from gryffindor. Class dissmissed."

_Harry's POV_

_Defense Against Dark Arts classroom:_

"Today we're studying vampires. Tell me something you know about them."

"Miss Granger?"

"Vampires usually are scared of light except the strongest ones. They have fangs and pale skin. They bite their victims neck and drink blood. Vampires are always scared of garlic and crosses. And some of them can fly."

'Is there anything she doesn't know?'

"Correct. Ten points to gryffindor. Does anyone know how to kill a vampire?" Hermione raised her hand again.

"Anyone else?"

"Miss Granger?"

"Vampires can be killed by hammering a spear through their hart." 'How does she know that all?'

"Correct. Five points to gryffindor. Read pages 34-42 for our next class. Class dismissed."

_Great Hall._

_Dinner. Harry's POV_

"Hey Dara, where's Ginny?" asked Ron.

"Hospitalwing. She drank our potion and turned green." 'Poor Ginny. Snape is a nightmare.'

"Have you noticed, that Malfoy hasn't been bugging us?" 'That's true. Wonder why.'

"You're right. He's propably scared of our new little friend " said Ron smiling at Dara.

"I'm not that little, you know " 'Yes you are.'

"Of course you are. Small, cute and scary little twit" 'Got that one right, Ron.'

"So everything small is cute?" 'Your small smirk is cute.'

"Yep."

"Is that so?" 'Is Hermione jealous?!'

"Yeah."

"And you have to be small to be cute?" 'Yep. She is jealous.'

"Yeah." 'Definately.'

"That's not true " said George who had just got there "Because I'm cute and I'm not small."

"Very interesting, Fred " said Dara 'There's that cute smirk again.'

"You're doing that on purpose, aren't you?" 'Yes she is.'

"Why would you say that?"

"You're irritating, you know that right?" 'Yes she propably does.'

"Yep. And proud of it." 'I bet you are.'

Professor Dumbledore stood up and said:

"Would everyone listen, I'm about to make an announcement! Christmas vacation starts next Friday. You can go home or you can stay here. Those who will be staying here, must tell one of the teachers.Now, enjoy your dinner."

"Harry, you'll be staying here, right?" asked Hermione. 'No duh.'

"Yeah, what about you, Dara?"

"I think I'll just stay here. Are you and Gin going home?"

"Yep. Home sweet home." 'Doesn't include me.'

_Draco's POV_

_Dungeons._

_22.13 pm._

Draco was just walking around and thinking... Mostly about her sister and her new friends. 'Father is gonna be so pissed when he founds out that Dara is friends with Weasels, mudblood and Potter.'

Draco was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see Ginny, and bumbed straight at her. They both fell.

"Watch where you're going, kid" said Draco standing up. 'Weasley? What's she doing here?'

"Sorry."

"Isn't it a little bit past your bedtime?" Ginny blushed. 'Aww... Sweet, innocent little gryffindorgirl. Cute.'

"..." 'Is she lost or something?'

"Shouldn't you be with other little gryffindors?"

"I sorta got lost." 'Sad. Little Weasley junior is lost.Maybe I should help her out. Otherwise my sis might turn me into a frog. Or a vamp.'

"Come on " Draco reached his hand and helped Ginny up.

"Thanks." Draco started walking away.

"Are you coming or not?" 'Is she gonna stay there all night?' Ginny followed him to the painting of a fat lady in a pink dress. Dara was sleeping in front of it.

"Wake up, sis!" said Draco "I brought your lost friend back." Dara slowly stood up.

"Where have you been?! I've looked everywhere for you!"

"I got lost. Thanks for bringing me here."

"You're welcome." Draco left.

"Let's go to bed" said Dara.


End file.
